


Breathe

by Kashiira



Series: Children from Konoha [3]
Category: ANBU Legacy, Naruto
Genre: Don't know where I go..., For Anbu legacy, Kyuubi didn't happen yet, M/M, Pairing will come when characters will be decided..., Ryuma is from Kilerkki !, Sort Of, Usagi too is from AL
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashiira/pseuds/Kashiira
Summary: Quand Genma prend le masque...(Le résumé est susceptible d'évoluer quand je saurai un peu mieux où je vais...)





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kilerkki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilerkki/gifts), [Nezuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezuko/gifts).



_Respire_ _…_

Genma ferme les yeux une seconde avant de les rouvrir et de prêter serment. En face de lui, Yondaime-sama ne sourit pas à proprement parler mais ses yeux brillent avec chaleur lorsqu’il lui tend son masque.

— Soyez l’ombre et les crocs de Konoha, shinobi.

Le jeune homme s’incline pour recevoir son masque.

— Oui, Hokage-sama !

Genma sent son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge mais c’est l’émotion, pas une crise de panique. Il n’en a plus subi depuis un an, déjà. Il salue les conseillers du Quatrième d’un poing contre son épaule. Bientôt, elle portera le tatouage en forme de spirale des services spéciaux du Pays du Feu !

Son anniversaire est tombé en juillet. Quinze ans, c’est l’âge limite pour passer les sélections de passage et… il les a réussies. C’est une surprise mais Gai lui répète souvent qu’il devrait arrêter de se sous-estimer. Au moins, il sait vraiment ce qu’il vaut et… Il va servir Konoha. Parfois, c’est tout ce qui le maintient debout.

Il prend la porte que le commandant des anbus lui montre d’un geste du menton et se retrouve dans un boudoir silencieux. Genma reste immobile et inspire lentement.

Force le calme entre ses tempes et dans son cœur.

Puis, seulement, il abaisse les yeux vers le masque. Il le tient serré contre lui à la manière d’un tout petit. Un peu embarrassé, il l’examine pour se donner une contenance. Un petit sourire vient jouer sur ses lèvres devant les traits stylisés qui esquissent la face moqueuse d’un kitsune. Ses joues chauffent un peu et il passe une main nerveuse sur son visage. Il est censé rencontrer son équipe sur place. Peut-être qu’ils sont en retard ? Ou bien est-ce lui qui est en avance ? Ou alors… Il souffle sur une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombe devant les yeux et le mur en face de lui se dissout lentement avant de retomber en paillettes sur le sol. Deux silhouettes surprises se redressent et relâchent leur chakra.

— Hokage-sama m’avait prévenu mais c’est quand même surprenant !

La personne qui vient de parler est une jeune femme aux courts cheveux roux. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et des taches de rousseurs s’étalent sur l’arête de son nez et sur ses joues mais Genma ne peut détacher ses yeux de la personne qui se tient à ses côtés, un sourire plus discret sur les lèvres. Les cicatrices tirent sa bouche sur le côté, transforment son expression en une grimace.

— Rai…

Genma se reprend à la hâte.

— Na… Namiashi-san ?

— C’est Namiashi-fukuchou maintenant, Shiranui mais oui… C’est bien moi.

Un peu blessé, le jeune homme se compose une expression plus neutre tandis que les deux anbu se rapprochent de lui. Fukuchou… Lieutenant ? _Raidou est son lieutenant ?_ Sûrement, les services spéciaux ne sont pas à ce point à court de personnel pour mettre deux personnes proches dans la même équipe !

Ou alors, Raidou est là parce qu’il le connaît bien et qu’il saura si jamais un breakdown menace. Même s’il a été jugé apte pour le service dès qu’il a pu passer les tests de remise en forme après… son accident.

La pensée pique un peu plus ses sentiments déjà froissés mais il la ravale et se tourne vers la jeune femme.

— Moi, tu peux m’appeler taichou ou Usagi-taichou ou Usagi-san… ou Usagi tout court, si tu le veux.

Genma ouvre la bouche avant de cligner des yeux. Il se force à ne pas regarder Raidou qui semble beaucoup s’amuser à la lisière de son champ de vision.

— Hai ! Taichou, tente-t-il un peu faiblement.

La porte qui s’ouvre derrière lui le sauve.

* * *

_S_ _érieux ! Hokage-sama est sexy !_

Dommage que Ryuma n’en ait quasiment rien vu. Le côté solennel de la cérémonie et le fait de se trouver en présence des personnages les plus importants de Konoha l’ont troublé plus qu’il ne le pensait. Résultat, il se retrouve dans l’arrière-boutique du Yondaime et il n’a même pas pu profiter de la vue !

_Sans d_ _éconner… Ça craint !_

Il a hérité d’un bélier sur son masque. L’intendant des forces spéciales a un sens de l’humour bien à lui. Dommage qu’il échappe un peu à Ryuma. Plongé dans l’examen de son masque, il finit par relever la tête pour saluer les trois autres ninjas présents sur place. Sa future équipe, sans doute… C’est le moment de faire bonne impression.

— Heu…

 _Mouais_ _… Peux mieux faire…_

— Une nouvelle victime, s’écrie la grande femme rousse. Approche par ici, Tousaki ! Je suis Usagi : capitaine. Le beau balafré, c’est Namiashi : lieutenant. La petite chose toute timide ci-présente, c’est Shiranui : victime numéro un. Allez les bleus, dites-vous bonjour et on y va ! La prochaine fournée devrait arriver.

Un peu sonné par ces présentations en fanfare, Ryuma accroche à l’aveugle son masque à sa ceinture et suit son nouveau capitaine avec un air probablement un peu dépassé. À ses côtés, Shiranui suit en silence et le lieutenant prend l’arrière garde. Probablement, pour les empêcher de s’enfuir loin d’Usagi…

Le jeune homme jette un coup d’œil à son compagnon de première année. Ses pommettes sont hautes, presque saillantes, sa mâchoire est plus harmonieuse… Et ses yeux bruns sont presque dorés constate-t-il lorsque l’objet de son attention tourne la tête vers lui. Un sourcil s’arque en une question à laquelle Ryuma peine à trouver une réponse adéquate. À la place, il lui adresse un clin d’œil et un petit sourire.

Shiranui ne semble pas vraiment impressionné et se contente de ramener son attention vers les couloirs qui paraissent ne pas vouloir cesser de bifurquer et de se croiser. Il n’a pas tort, cela dit. Ryuma aussi va devoir s’y retrouver dans ce labyrinthe !

Ils finissent par sortir dans une cour qui mène directement, comme leur explique Namiashi, aux baraques des premières années, aux bureaux des anbus et, notamment, à la section T&I. Très franchement, le jeune homme ne tient pas à aller voir de trop près chez ces derniers. Heureusement, capitaine et lieutenant les cornaquent en direction d’une cabane en pré-fabriqué près de l’entrée. La porte s’ouvre sur une jeune femme potelée qui ne s’embarrasse pas de manières pour les pousser à l’intérieur. C’est ici qu’ils vont recevoir leur tatouage en spirale. Si quelqu’un s’y connaît en cette matière c’est bien Ryouma. La conversation s’oriente rapidement sur ceux qui dépassent de l’uniforme sans manches qu’il porte et, histoire de montrer le bon exemple, il s’installe le premier dans le fauteuil.

 _Y a pas_ _… Les anbus savent pas faire comme les autres !_

Lorsque la tatoueuse entre le chakra dans la peau qu’elle a coupée et la referme, le jeune homme regrette de s’être proposé. Ses doigts s’enfoncent dans le cuir du fauteuil mais aucun son ne quitte sa gorge. Lorsqu’il se relève, il croise le regard de l’autre recrue. La main de Namiashi s’est posée sur son épaule et le lieutenant est à moitié penché vers Shiranui. Ce dernier serre soudain les dents et secoue la tête à l’attention de leur supérieur avant de s’avancer vers le fauteuil.

— Une partie de plaisir, plaisante Ryuma.

Il ajoute un clin d’œil mais son compagnon le regarde à peine avant de s’installer à son tour. C’est ce qui s’appelle se prendre un vent mais Tousaki est plein de ressources. Shiranui prend une profonde inspiration avant d’adresser un petit signe de tête à la tatoueuse.

— Finissons-en, dit-il simplement.

Lorsqu’elle en termine avec son épaule, lui non plus n’a pas émis un son mais son teint déjà clair est devenu presque diaphane, ses doigts sont crispés sur les bras du fauteuil et ses yeux dorés fixent le plafond comme s’ils pouvaient y creuser un trou.

Ryuma compatit mais attend de voir si le gosse va tourner de l’œil ou pas. En fait, il ne doit pas être beaucoup plus jeune que lui, après tout la limite d’âge pour devenir anbu est de quinze ans mais là, il a l’air d’en avoir douze. Le lieutenant s’est approché et se tient derrière la tête du fauteuil. Shiranui finit par prendre une inspiration de lui-même et lâche les accoudoirs un peu à regret. Il n’a pas besoin d’aide pour se relever mais vacille un peu avant de se stabiliser. Finalement, il relève la tête et croise le regard de Ryuma. Des mèches châtain clair se sont échappées de sa queue de cheval et retombent autour de son visage, collent à sa peau. Tout à coup, il n’apparaît plus aussi gamin que quelques instants plus tôt.

— Une partie de plaisir, hein ? murmure-t-il doucement.

Ryuma sourit de toutes ses dents.

— J’ai peut-être un peu exagéré. Juste un brin !

Est-ce une rougeur qui passe sur les joues pâles ? Le jeune homme n’a pas le temps de s’en assurer que la tatoueuse les chasse de son atelier avec bonne humeur.

Il est temps de passer à la suite…

* * *

Tout bien considéré, les choses se passent plutôt bien, du point de vue de Raidou. Quand Usagi lui a montré qui étaient leurs recrues, il a cru mal lire.

Le gosse qui fait fondre les visages et le gosse qui a survécu à Orochimaru et sauvé deux de ses victimes. Accessoirement : un casse-cou et… Genma.

_— On nous a d_ _ésignés comme garde-fous, marmonne Usagi._

 _Raidou l_ _ève la tête vivement vers son nouveau capitaine. La jeune femme lui adresse un sourire en tranche de courge._

 _— Oh allez ! Tout le monde sait que vous_ _êtes potes, Shiranui et toi ! Après… Après la fuite du Serpent, vous avez été mis sous protections anbus, tous les deux. Les médecins n’étaient pas sûrs de effets de ce que l’autre savant fou lui avait injecté. Et, vu son dossier…_

 _Le jeune lieutenant se h_ _érisse mais Usagi agite vaguement une main._

 _— C_ _’est bon ! T’emballes pas ! Moi aussi je serais un peu à l’ouest à sa place. Du coup, c’est pas plus mal qu’on aie Tousaki. Lui non plus n’est pas des masses stable mais, avec un peu de chance, ils vont se contrebalancer. Et si Shiranui bloque… tu seras là. Un assassin et un médic, c’est presqu’aussi bien qu’un gars comme Tousaki._

 _Ses yeux s_ _’adoucissent l’espace d’un instant et plongent dans ceux de Raidou._

 _— Ils sont dans les op_ _érations spéciales maintenant et les anbus ne laissent pas tomber les leurs…_

 _Puis, son sourire de jocker r_ _éapparaît :_

 _— Enfin_ _… S’ils survivent à leur première mission ! Allez, lieutenant ! C’est l’heure d’aller récupérer nos petits canetons !_

Ils ont déjà survécu à l’épreuve du tatouage et, même si Genma paraît presque transparent tellement il est pâle, c’est déjà bien ! Aucun des deux n’a tourné de l’œil. Pour l’heure, capitaine et lieutenant guident leurs _canetons_ dans les méandres du quartier général. Ryuma semble à l’aise partout.

Pour Genma, ça prendra probablement plus de temps. S’il ne tenait qu’à lui, Raidou aurait déjà passé un bras autour de ses épaules mais… il est son lieutenant ! Il ne peut pas se permettre des familiarités ni d’agir comme si son ami était son favori.

OK… Premier nœud au cerveau !

Usagi pousse les bleus dans leur bureau. Pour l’année à venir ce sera leur quartier général, voire leur refuge à tous. Autant s’y faire de suite. Ryuma s’installe immédiatement dans le canapé où il prend ses aises. Genma, lui, se laisse le temps d’observer les lieux avant de s’asseoir du bout des fesses sur l’accoudoir.

Le rappel des règles de bases et des limites à ne pas franchir (espace vital, relations intimes et tutti quanti) ne pose pas problèmes. Les bleus suivent attentivement. Le seul moment un peu délicat est celui où ils abordent les rapports. Ryuma ne sait pas lire.

Pas bien en tout cas.

Raidou et Usagi ont déjà réfléchi au problème : il dictera ses retours de mission directement avec les services de renseignement (l’Intel.).

— Rendez-vous sur les terrains d’entrainement demain à cinq heure, termine le lieutenant.

Le capitaine continue magnanime :

— Pour l’heure, vous avez quartier libre ! Profitez-en pour vous installer dans les baraquements et pour vous reposer. À partir de demain, vous jouez dans la cour des grands ! Allez, les bleus ! Filez, avant que je ne change d’avis !

Ryuma n’attend pas un encouragement de plus. Il salue du poing contre son épaule avant de sauter sur ses pieds. Genma suit, plus posément. Lui aussi salue. Son regard plonge dans celui de Raidou et un minuscule sourire étire ses lèvres.

Puis, les deux bleus sortent du bureau. Raidou s’étire avant de s’asseoir derrière son pupitre, il a du travail administratif à finir. Avec un grognement, Usagi l’imite.

Le reste de la journée s’étire.

* * *

Dans le couloir, Tousaki se trompe d’embranchement. Genma, perdu dans ses pensées _(c_ _’est Raidou son lieutenant ! Pourquoi est-ce lui ? Comment réagir ? La cohabitation risque d’être au mieux embarrassante…)_ , ne s’en aperçoit pas tout de suite. Ce n’est que lorsque son compagnon s’immobilise brusquement (et qu’il manque lui rentrer dedans) qu’il remarque qu’ils sont complètement perdus.

— Ce n’est pas par ici, dit (un peu inutilement) le grand brun.

— Non. On devrait faire demi-tour.

— Sans déc…

Genma ne répond pas et remonte le couloir qu’ils viennent de suivre. Après ça, Tousaki reprend la tête. Ils découvrent la cafétéria par pur hasard.

— Tu as faim ?

Le jeune homme va pour répondre par la négative avant de se voir trahi par son propre ventre. Il sent ses joues brûler mais l’autre ne fait que rire sans malice et de lui taper sur son épaule vierge de tout tatouage.

— Allez ! Tant qu’on est là, autant en profiter !

Après une courte file, ils s’installent tous les deux à une table un peu à l’écart.

— T’es pas un bavard, hein ?

Genma hausse les épaules et opte pour un sourire qui veut dire tout et son contraire.

— Ouais… C’est bien ce que je disais : pas un bavard ! Les présentations ont été un peu vite emballées. Donc, on recommence.

Il passe la main dans ses cheveux et s’accoude au-dessus de son poulet curry. 

— Salut… Moi, c’est Tousaki Ryuma mais tu peux m’appeler Ryuma.

Il attend un instant avant d’ouvrir sa boite repas.

— À toi ! indique-t-il en le désignant d’une de ses baguettes.

— Moi, c’est Shiranui Genma.

— Enchanté, Genma ! Eh ! Fais pas cette tête, on va être coéquipiers pendant au moins un an !

Le jeune homme bloque un instant à cette idée. Il ne se montre familier qu’avec sa famille (réduite à sa sœur), Raidou (mais maintenant, ça ne va plus être possible), Gai et, parfois, Kakashi. Il combat l’envie de se lever, s’incliner poliment et partir sur le champ. À la place, il ouvre son chop-soy aux champignons.

— Tu n’es pas obligé, reprend Tousaki. Mais on ne fait rien de mal.

Genma relève la tête et plonge son regard dans celui d’onyx de son coéquipier. Il hésite. Il est dans les forces spéciales, maintenant ! Il va devoir accomplir des tâches bien plus difficiles et effrayantes que se montrer aimable avec un équipier.

— Non, admet-il, on ne fait rien de mal.

Le sourire que lui dédie Ryuma le récompense pour ses efforts. Peut-être que, finalement, se retrouver dans la même équipe que Raidou et de leur capitaine à dix milles volts ne sera pas une si mauvaise chose en compagnie de Ryuma…

**Author's Note:**

> Tousaki Ryuma n'est pas à moi. Il est la merveilleuse création de Kilerkki et j'espère pouvoir lui rendre justice. Je ne sais pas trop où je vais ni comment mais ça fait un moment que je pense à mon Genma de Children from Konoha. Ce n'est pas fini pour lui ni pour les autres. ^^
> 
> Sinon, si vous avez lu Les enfants de Konoha, vous vous rappellerez peut-être un détail concernant Genma et les genjustus... Orochimaru n'aura pas tout à fait raté son coup avec ses victimes... *sifflotte*
> 
> Usagi n'est pas à moi non plus, elle appartient aux merveilleux auteurs d'Anbu Legacy. En fait, j'avoue franchement qu'à force de relire leurs romans, leur canon s'est superposé à l'original et l'a supplanté. Donc, je rends à César ce qui est à César (et donc à Anbu Legacy ce qui est à Anbu Legacy) !
> 
> (Nezumiko, Kilerkki : if ever you don't like, tell me and I'll change character for Ryouma, Usagi or others characters from Anbu Legacy ! ^^)


End file.
